


Poof, Gone

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Dark Crack, Flash Fic, Light Angst, M/M, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Sehun isn't sure why he suddenly can't remember the face before him.





	

Sehun’s life is a huge mess. That is, at least, what he’s thinking at this very moment. Watching the boy in front of him slurp noodles as if it’s his last meal before the gallows, he zooms out and wonders what the hell is going on.  
  
“What's with your face, Hunnie? You look dying,” Jongin blurts with his mouth full and leaking, with the back of his hand wiping the escaping drops of soup from his chin. “I'm starting to think you're depressed or something.”  
  
Sehun just gapes, not knowing what to say. He clearly knows the one before him, or did at least seem to do so until a few moments ago. He isn’t even sure how he got here, no matter how familiar the interior of this particular diner might be to him, and although summer is just a few steps away, it feels like winter. Perhaps the shop-owner is just a bit too crazy about the air conditioner, he thinks as his feet grow numb. He wouldn’t know, because he can’t remember.  
  
“My friend is a med-student, by the way. I should totally give you her number,” Jongin continues as if he’s used to Sehun’s detachment, as if his unresponsive friend is actually just incurably aloof. “You probably need a psychiatrist, but I mean it totally wouldn’t hurt you to check everything else while you’re at it. I’m pretty sure you’re developing some rare disease. I can sense those kinds of things, you know. I’m psychic, remember?”  
  
There is a proud grin and he pokes Sehun’s cheek, transferring some of the wiped off food. Silence settles, if one ignores the constant chattering of people and the obscene noises leaving Jongin’s lips as he lifts the bowl to drink, but Sehun doesn’t notice. He knows the one before him, that much is certain. That soup-stained face is, however, not even the least familiar.  
  
He nods slowly and hums in an overdue response, trying to figure everything out. Numbness has now spread up his legs, past his knees, but that seems like the least of his problems as he keeps observing the one before him. He remembers waking up beneath this talkative person, but he still doesn't know whether the room in which they slept is a shared one or his own. He doesn't even know this guy’s name, which is more than a bit funny seeing as he is not only sharing a meal with him now, but also vividly recalling the blowjob that lulled him out of sleep this morning. Shuddering, he pinches his own thigh and prays that this unpleasant feeling will go away soon.  
  
“Anyway, Hunnie, I’m worried,” Jongin mumbles while chewing, the lack of concern audible in his voice contradicting what he just said. “You've been acting all weird lately and you haven't even said a word today. Maybe it's brainpox, you never know. You'd be surprised over how many people walk around with that without knowing.”  
  
He keeps blabbering but Sehun isn't listening. Half of his body is numb by now and all the sounds around him are muffled, knocking on his eardrums without entering. Feeling his eyelids twitch in pace with his fingers, he shuts his eyes in order to block out the sight of his surroundings spinning. It’s quite peculiar, feeling as if hot liquid is running down the inside of his skull only to freeze within seconds, but the sensation doesn’t last long before he drops face down into his own bowl of noodles.  
  
“Anyway, Hunnie, I’ll call her later and tell her that you need‒ Sehun?”  
  
Sehun’s story ends right there but his friend keeps staring with soup running from his wide open mouth. Leaning over the table, Jongin pulls him up by the hair, sighing at the now sloppy concoction of soup, noodles, and nosebleeds.  
  
“See? I was right all along. You really are a mess, Hunnie,” he deadpans, clicking his tongue before proceeding to eat. “I’ll let you sleep a bit longer, but I’m seriously dragging you to a therapist once I’ve finished dessert. Seriously.”  
  
What Jongin doesn't know when he drops Sehun’s head back into the bowl with a splash is that his friend has, in fact, been dying since morning. He, the one whom Sehun liked to call the dumbest, most oblivious idiot on earth, is yet to realise that the blank piece of paper which is Sehun’s mind has already been stained by blood from a broken artery.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one from my collection of drabbles on AFF. This is originally a Taohun drabble written for a prompt, but I decided to change it to Sekai before posting it here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
